


Believer

by lasihiutale



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You are a witness to see how yours and Theseus's friend Leta dies.





	Believer

Grindelwald’s spells were coming from left and right. Newt and your betrothed Theseus were trying to dodge his spells and so were you, though you were shielding yourself behind a large pillar. You heard Grindelwald babble about joining him and how he could make the world a better place if purebloods were in charge.  You squeezed your wand in your hand and tried to gather your courage to barge out from your hide and run to Theseus’s and Newt’s aid.  
  
Then, you saw Leta walk towards Grindelwald’s circle of blue flames. And somehow, you knew what she was going to do. You screamed after Leta, but she acted like she doesn’t hear you. She acted like she was entering, but when Grindelwald was about to escort her with him, she let go of his hand and started to fight with him.  
  
“Go!” Leta screamed and you saw Theseus and Newt stand in place like they were frozen. You ran to them.  
  
“We have to go!” you shouted to them and then you heard a crack. You saw Leta tear apart to little, blue shreds and this time, you were frozen.   
  
She was…   
  
 _Dead_?  
  
Memories of the Hogwarts times flooded to your mind, but you forced the tears to stay away from your eyes or sadness or those memories occupy your mind at this moment. You had to think clearly. You had to get out.  
  
You apparated outside of the vault with Theseus and Newt. A gigantic blue-flame bird was flying above the cemetery and some old man told you to cast Finite to end it, because otherwise the whole Paris would be destroyed. You did, the bird tore apart and then you all just… stood there. Trying to think what just happened. Theseus was crying, Newt was holding him, and you joined them, so all three of you were holding each other.  
  
The night was quiet now. You heard Jacob sniffle slightly, Queenie had gone with Grindelwald. Grindelwald had somehow enchanted her to believe everything he says. Queenie you knew, would never trust someone like Grindelwald.  
  
After Newt let go of you and went to talk to Tina, you continued holding your loved one.  
  
“She was a believer, Theseus.” you whispered to him. “She was bullied at school and her family never loved her. And still, she managed to do what’s right in the end.”  
  
Theseus pulled away from the hug and looked at you, still tears in his eyes. You wiped some tears off from his cheeks and tried to smile a little.  
  
“She’ll watch over us. I know it. Let’s be believers too, for her sake.” you said, before you kissed Theseus lightly.  
  
And though you didn’t see her ever again, you always felt she watched over you, from wherever she was.


End file.
